


Stay

by Yeo_Mama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jongho is a good boyfriend, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Kang Yeosang needs a hug, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Kang Yeosang, Protective Choi Jongho, Sickfic, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kang Yeosang, Tired Kang Yeosang, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, brief mentions of other ateez members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo_Mama/pseuds/Yeo_Mama
Summary: Whatever idiot decided to call it morning sickness could gladly burn in hell...
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: ATEEZ Mpreg Stories





	Stay

Yeosang wanted to die.

The male was currently curled around the toilet at 4 in the morning, expelling everything he had consumed in the past 24 hours, (which wasn't much) and quite possibly an organ along the way.

God, he felt awful...

Ever since he had found out he was pregnant, he had been plagued with the bitch know as morning sickness.

Usually for most pregnant people, morning sickness sets in around the 3 month mark, but not for Yeosang. 

Of course he had to be the one exception.

Right when morning sickness can occur, which is around 6 weeks, is when the the male had began to become ill.

Yeosang hadn't even known he was pregnant before he had started spewing his guts everywhere, the nausea actually being the trigger that lead him to the hospital, where he than found he was in fact pregnant.

If he's being truly honest, it wasn't so bad to begin with.

The sickness, as it states in the name, only occurred in the morning. This allowed Yeosang to still continue on with his day and schedules in relative comfort.

But then all hell broke lose...

Just as he was nearing around 9 weeks, (about 2 months) he noticed that certain smells started to provoke his nausea. Knowing this was normal, he simply ignored it.

But things started to slowly turn for the worst.

He had begun to have an increase in fatigue, which was also normal, but he had also begun fainting. Having actually fully passed out twice during dance practice.

And to add the cherry on top of this very shitty sundae, his morning sickness had come back full force.

Whatever idiot decided to call it morning sickness could gladly burn in hell.

It wasn't morning sickness, no, it was "All Day" sickness.

From the time Yeosang woke up, to when he went to bed, his head was in the toilet.

There was definitely days were it didn't flare up nearly as bad as others, where he was actually able to move to his bed without the constant need of a toilet near by, but that wasn't usually the case.

At this point he practically lived in the bathroom.

He felt bad for his members because he had literally claimed it as his own, so none of them were actually able to use it.

But if they knew what he was going through everyday, they would understand! (And they do)

His members were all very understanding of his situation, always trying to help him in anyway. But if Yeosang's being honest, the biggest trooper out of all of them was Jongho.

Oh, how Yeosang loves and appreciates that man...

He would constantly stay up with Yeosang, even into the early hours of the morning, and then proceed to go to his daily schedules.

Jongho would then come back and check up on the male, asking him if he needed anything, like water, food, or even some good old TLC.

Once his sickness (hopefully) goes away, Yeosang was going to smother that man with all the love and affection he deserved!

Actually, speaking of food, who is she? Yeosang doesn't know her...

Yeosang swears he hasn't looked at food in over a month, let alone eaten anything. He had been prescribed to an all liquid diet as he had come into the hospital multiple times because he wasn't able to keep down solids.

He could barely keep liquids down either, leading him back to his current predicament.

After around thirty minutes of constant vomiting, it finally let up. (For now) Yeosang laid his head on the toilet seat, it basically becoming his pillow at this point...

He could feel the comforting pressure of Jongho's hand running up and down his spine, easing the tight muscles.

He was so tired...

Yeosang felt like he had been hit by a bus. His head aching like it had been hit with a brick, throat burning like it was on fire, and his stomach sore from all the constant squeezing as he purged out all of his insides. (If he didn't have abs at this point he was suing)

A cool rag was placed against his forehead, running down his face and neck as an attempt to cool down the feverish male.

Jongho's arms wrapped around him, carefully extracting him from his spot next to the toilet. Yeosang allowed himself to be maneuvered as his body was currently limp.

Holding the older against his chest, almost cradling him like a baby, Jongho pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple as he slowly rocked them back and forth.

Usually the motion would trigger Yeosang's nausea, but it actually felt nice for once.

Slowly he watched the younger place his hand against his 6 month baby bump, rubbing it gently.  
The baby inside immediately reacting to their father's touch, squirming around.

The movement ceased just as quickly as it had began as Jongho's soothing voice soon filled the quiet bathroom.

Yeosang sighed, relaxing as his lover softly serenaded him. His eyelids beginning to droop as exhaustion over took him.

Seeing the male fight sleep, Jongho gently picked him up, moving them towards their bedroom.

Yeosang whined, scared to leave the safety of the bathroom, but Jongho quickly quelled his fears with quiet reassurances.

Placing him on the mattress, the older sighed, forgetting just how good it felt to sleep in his own bed.

Before getting too comfortable, Jongho makes quick work of stripping him from his sweaty clothes, wrapping him in one of his soft over-sized hoodies and a pair of cotton boxers.

Yeosang visibly nuzzles into the material loving the smell of the younger. Thank god the baby didn't make him sensitive to his lover's scent because he would have cried...

Laying next to the male, Jongho pulls the covers over the two off them, making sure Yeosang was nice and cozy as he was shivering.

Yeosang immediately cuddles up to the younger, burying his face into his neck.

Jongho wraps his arms around him, holding him close. Smiling gently as he feels his baby bump press up against him.

Pressing a kiss to Yeosang's temple, Jongho murmurs a quiet "I love you".

The older shyly smiles, pressing another soft kiss to his lover's lips as he also whispers back his love to him.

Held in each other's arms, the couple drift off to sleep.

Little did they know that Yeosang would actually sleep through the rest of the night, sickness completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Cross-posted on Wattpad also under @Yeo_Mama  
> Follow me on Instagram @_J.W_Illustrations


End file.
